Shock Speed
Shock Speed is an alien transformation in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance Shock Speed is a slightly short, blue humanoid. He has a black cone-like helmet with a retractable, light blue, clear visor and a pointy chin. His neck is black and ends with a yellow, jagged collar. Around his arms are yellow gauntlets with black sides and blue bars on it. On his stomach is a black stripe which goes down until it stops at the ragged tip of the pants in a lighter shade of black. His boots, which are black, have a similar ragged, yellow tip like his neck collar. Shock Speed also has a skinny tail which looks similar to a cord. On his back, there is a pack or shell similar to a big battery which is connected to his tail cord. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest and the bottom tip of the yellow, jagged neck collar. Powers and Abilities Shock Speed has the ability to produce short bursts of electricity from his hands or, more specifically, his gauntlets. Electricity can also be charged through his tail cord. He can also absorb electricity and redirect its channeling. Because of the electric energy built up inside of him, Shock Speed has the ability to change his electric energy to kinetic energy and run at super speeds. While running, Shock Speed can reach places in less time and, as seen in Mind over Matter, can run up vertical surfaces. He also has the ability to activate his visor which is built into his helmet. Once the visor is activated, he can pin point targets easily which can assist him in navigation as well as combat. Shock Speed is strong enough to carry a person but only while running. Weaknesses Because of him being an electric type alien, he can be affected greatly by water and other liquids. His super strength also goes away when he is not currently running. History In Mind over Matter, Shock Speed first debuted and saved a group of motorcycle riders. In Welcome to Atlantis, Shock Speed disarms the Cepian Army. In James Saves the Day, Shock Speed was mind controlled into attacking James In The Big Electricity, Shock Speed chases Ravolt across New York City In An Extreme Crisis Part 2, Shock Speed saves an alien child. In A Hero's Future, Shock Speed took out the hooded minions. In Gone, Shock Speed runs across the whole nation. In Mixed Feelings, Shock Speed fights against Stokal. In To The Extreme, Shock Speed takes on an Extreme Biker squad. Appearances Ultimate Hero *Mind over Matter (First Appearance) *Welcome to Atlantis *James Saves the Day *The Big Electricity *Riddle Diddle *An Extreme Crisis Part 2 *A Hero's Future *Gone *Mixed Feelings *To The Extreme Mini-Episodes *Here's the Scoop Video Games *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey Online Games *Critical Crisis *Brandon 10: The Ultimate Adventure Specials Trivia *Shock Speed is the second new alien to debut in Ultimate Hero. *Shock Speed was originally going to be called Split Second. *Shock Speed was originally created before the creation of The Original Series however he was planned on being in a later Brandon 10 series which turned out to be Ultimate Hero. *When first designed, Shock Speed had a high resemblance to Buzzshock. *Despite being one of the last new aliens to get an official picture, Shock Speed appeared before another new alien that was meant to appear in Mind over Matter, Shock Speed's first debut, but he didn't because the episode didn't suit the abilities of this transformation. *Shock Speed has a habit for talking quickly. *The visor in helmet ability was actually inspired by XLR8. Gallery Shock Speed.png|Shock Speed in Ultimate Hero SplitSketch.jpg|Shock Speed Draft Shock Speed Concept Art.png|Shock Speed Concept Art Trading Cards UH (Shock Speed).png|Shock Speed Trading Card ShockSpeedRun.png|Shock Speed in The Big Electricity Category:Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens